<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood, Sweat and Tears by un1c0rntea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404736">Blood, Sweat and Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea'>un1c0rntea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mighty Boosh (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - School, Baby Boosh, Best Friends, Comedy, Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Teenagers, Vince being unapologetically bi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all it takes is blood, sweat, tears...and rain.</p>
<p>A heartwarming story of teenage Howard and Vince set in the 90s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howard Moon/Vince Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!</p>
<p>So this little world is set in the 90s and I tried to be as accurate as poss. Also, the school ages wouldn't really make that much sense in the real world....but were not here for the real world! Haha!</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy! X</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Howard took a long relaxing bike ride on his way to school at about 8 in the morning. He didn't live that close and he didn't want to be late. Oh no Sir. That's not how Howard Moon rolls. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds and the sky was on fire, lit with beautiful shades of peach and burnt orange. His journey to school always soothed him and gave him peace of mind, it was no one else in his space, just him, his music, and his pastel blue, vintage bike. Every morning he would cycle past a park with a beautiful pond full of fluffy ducks floating on top of it, a vintage record shop, and his favourite - the bookshop. He would always take a little inhale when he did this so that he could smell the books, it filled his head with such a delightful aroma of vanilla and coffee. When he smelt that smell suddenly everything was alright for Howard Moon. And it did make him hungry for a cupcake, all he had for breakfast was a lousy slice of toast which wasn't really buttered properly. He had attempted to shave this morning too. Oh yes Sir. But. He slipped and caught just underneath his chin so he decided to leave the rest of it, as he came to the conclusion his razor was out to get him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howard Moon had a hint of a moustache creeping across his top lip, deep brown eyes and thick, short brown hair that he could never really be bothered to put a comb through. Sat on top of his hair was his headphones - the same colour as his bike, where he was listening to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fly Away </span>
  </em>
  <span>by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lenny Kravitz.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He pouted, stuck his neck in and out and tapped his bike handles, while he danced to the beat of the song and he really wished that he had taken his jacket off to ride his bike, as he was getting a little sweaty. Luckily the school that Howard went to had gotten rid of the whole 'all students must wear a uniform' thing so if he needed to cover up his sweat patches he could just pop his jacket back on, it was a chilly day anyway so no one would notice. Underneath his jacket he wore a red t-shirt with a basketball and shoe on the front, around which were the words 'ALBERTA BASKETBALL.' He paired this with just a simple pair of light blue jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the traffic lights just before the school, Howard was thinking about Vince. He couldn't wait to see him again, it had been a year and he was his best friend in the whole wide world. A smile crept across his lips, he was excited to be back, they could talk about telly shows and music and what they did over their holidays. And Howard could gush over his favourite books while Vince pretended to listen. And Vince could gush over his favourite rockstars while Howard pretended to listen. Yeah. It was going to be great.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Howard cycled up to the bike racks, swung his leg from his own and chained up his bicycle. Then he pressed stop on his walkman and slid his headphones around his neck and waited for his friend to turn up outside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Howard is reunited with Vince after their summer holidays.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oward!"</p><p>"Hey Vince!"</p><p>Vince threw his arms around Howard in a warm, friendly embrace pulling him in close. </p><p>"Missed you."</p><p>"I missed you too, little man." Then pulling away. "How was your summer?"</p><p>"Not too bad." Vince shrugged. "Went exploring. Climbed some trees. Scraped some knees, y'know."</p><p>"Ha! Brilliant!"</p><p>"Ow was yours?" Vince asked, running a hand through his blondish brown hair. It had grown in a year and just brushed his collar bone.</p><p>"Ah, y'know. Listened to some music, learnt some stuff on my guitar, went on holiday."</p><p>"Wow! Really? Where'd ya go?"</p><p>"I went to Rome."</p><p>This sparked a jaw drop reaction from Vince. Howard continued.</p><p>"Ah yeah. Some great books there Sir. Ha. Oh yes. Beautiful place."</p><p>"That's amazing! Part from the books." He said the last part under his breath.</p><p>"Hey, I heard that. It's ok I'm not offended. I expected it." Howard looked past Vince and down at his chest, noticing something. "Oh you've a...got something on your t-shirt."</p><p>"What?" Vince said looking down at his black Pac man t-shirt that said 'EAT EM UP!' </p><p>Right there, was a blob of jam smack bang in the middle of his chest. "Oh!" He said wiping at it with his thumb "I had a slice of cake for breakfast. Victoria Sponge. Must've slipped out the middle of it, haha!" Vince popped it in his mouth. "Mmmm. Tasty."</p><p>"Well anyway-wait, you had cake for breakfast?"</p><p>"Yeah, wot?"</p><p>"I'm not even surprised."</p><p>"Hey, Howard 'pparently there's a new kid startin today."</p><p>"Where do you hear all this?"</p><p>"I know people. Got friends that tell me fings."</p><p>"Ok, fair enough." Howard noticed that Vince was staring at him. "S'up?"</p><p>"What d'you do there?" Vince pointed at a plaster just under Howard's chin.</p><p>Howard felt the skin there, running his fingertips over the plaster, "Oh. Uh. Shaving incident."</p><p>"Sounds well painful."</p><p>"It was. I'm ok though. It's not the end of the world."</p><p>"Hey guys!" Said a husky voice coming from the other end of the schoolyard chaining up her bike too.</p><p>Melissa became friends with Howard and Vince on their first ever day of school. She was a gorgeous, curvaceous girl with radiant olive skin and a ponytail, out of which a beautiful wave of chestnut brown curls cascaded down. She had honey brown eyes and full lips, painted with a deep chocolate brown lipstick. Melissa sported a long striped black and white top, underneath a black 'Hard Rock Café' short sleeve t-shirt, set off with a pair of blue jeans and black converse.</p><p>Vince looked down at the ground and kicked his feet at a hard boiled sweet he found on the concrete. Howard waved and then said "Still got that crush, huh?"</p><p>"Mm. Yeah." Vince didn't look up, but instead hid his blushing cheeks beneath his hair.</p><p>"What about Simon?" Howard raised one eyebrow.</p><p>"Simon's cute too, innit?" Vince said matter of factly. Then suddenly, he lifted his head up and said, "Shit!"</p><p>"Wh-what's wrong?" Howard had his hands out ready, concern washed over his face.</p><p>"I've got jam on me top."</p><p>"Vince, this is Melissa, our friend. She won't mind if you have a little bit of jam on you." He touched his cheek lightly, "Ya silly."</p><p>Vince chuckled, "Hehe. Thanks Howard." He saw Melissa run over to them, doing a slow jog. "She's coming over." His leg was wiggling.</p><p>"It's ok. Breathe yeah?" Howard rubbed Vince's shoulders like he was about to enter the ring for a boxing match. Vince took a deep breath, Melissa drove him crazy, one might even say wild.</p><p>"Alright, Mel?"</p><p>"Vince! Howard!" She hugged them both, her in the middle so it was a double one. Vince melted - she smelt like fresh strawberries. He closed his eyes and softly tried to inhale and then he had realised that Melissa had um grown over the summer. In the chest department.</p><p>She gave them one final squeeze and then pulled away placing one hand on her hip, letting the other one dangle. "How have you guys been! I missed you so much. Dad's been boring the shit outta me all summer, like, no I do not wanna go to the history museum Dad."</p><p>Vince rubbed his cheek, "Eurgh. I'm not a fan of museums either. Wouldda hated that."</p><p>"Yeah, well you can imagine what a "thrill" it was. Why do I wanna learn about some dead white guys for anyway? Y'know?"</p><p>"Well, that's quite an analogy Mel. But very fair." Said Howard running a hand through his loose curls, looking at his watch on the other hand. "Ahhh. We've gotta get to Maths."</p><p>"Somebody kill me." Vince said with his head back as he dragged his feet inside, side by side with Howard and Melissa</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet Vince's ex boyfriend, Simon.<br/>Vince goes to the cinema and Howard encounters a bad egg.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they walked out of Maths class, Vince was holding his head like it ached. "That was well confusing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't that bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it was a bit." Said Melissa carrying her textbook in front of her chest. "I am definitely gonna need some food after all that brain work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah come on guys, you'll get it sooner or later." Howard said, then he pointed at them one by one. "Melissa, you forgot to carry your 1 on question number 10. Vince, you...did some doodling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got bored after question 1."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When the question asked 'If Jimmy has 16 apples and shares them between his 4 friends, what does each friend get?' what did you say, Sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince put his hand in his jean pocket and cocked a hip, biting his lip. "A fruit salad." He said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard raised his eyebrows and put his hands out, palms up. "That doesn't even make sense Sir, you catching my drift?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince chuckled quietly, "Was a good one though init?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well. I am hungry. I don't wanna talk about maths anymore. I dunno about you guys but I could eat a horse." Melissa attempted to change the subject. "See ya." Then she stormed off toward the canteen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then quite a tall boy was headed in their direction wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. His hair was blonde and curly, his eyes were green and he had a beauty spot under his left eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys." He spoke in a deep American tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Simon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and nodded. "Vince."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Si?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a little awkward as Simon was Vince's ex boyfriend. So you could cut the tension with a knife. Howard hated being caught up in these situations so just coughed into his fist and said, "Wow. What a great conversation. Now...if there's anything you actually wanna say Simon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Oh. Y-y-yeah. Errr. Me and a couple of buds are headin to the movies tonight. Was wonderin if you guys wanted to come?" Simon asked, fussing with a piece of string that hung from his t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm. I think I'll pass. I've got better things to do thank you Sir. My books are not gonna read themselves." Howard looked up day dreaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince rolled his eyes. "Don't mind 'im Si. I'd love to! Wot time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It shows at about 8."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool. I'll be there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool. It's uh </span>
  <em>
    <span>Edward Scissorhands</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the new Tim Burton one? Ha! See ya there." Simon smiled and backed away from the boys before turning on his heel to walk to the canteen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard gave Vince a funny look as they started their walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wot?" Vince shifted uncomfortably and followed by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was...kinda awkward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not...He's not…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm but you were."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Youuu still liiike him." Howard said in a sing-song voice to tease him, pushing the canteen doors open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said shut up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vince and Simon sitting in a tree…."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Real fuckin mature."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Byyyyye Owaaard!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See ya Vince!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard was on his way over to his bike, so he could get home from school, when he saw a boy in a red hoodie doing what looked like, tampering with his bicycle. "Um excuse me." The hoodied boy looked around. "That's my bike."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This one? Ohhh sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I should kindly ask you to leave now please Sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah. Think I'll carry on actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Bu-you're getting scratches and marks all over her. Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy got up off of his knees, staring at Howard. "I see you in lessons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a teacher's pet. And I don't like teacher's pets. Especially lanky ones like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm very tall for my age, Sir." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ain't no Sir!" The boy grabbed him by the shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Ok woah now. No need to get angry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he looked down and Howard followed his gaze trying to keep a steady breath. "Nice shoes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard gulped. "Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me have them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Howard said with a slightly higher voice than usual, tears picking at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let. Me. Have. Your. Shoes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard bent down and undid the laces on his red converse one by one and handed them over to the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, s-s-so ha! Is this an exchange? Do I get something of yours now or-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off outta my sight!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard backed away, undid his bicycle chain as fast as he could, then at the threatening fist of this boy, he jumped on the seat and pedalled as fast as he could with just his socks on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried all the way home. Great. First day back at school and he was already being bullied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the cinema Vince and Simon chose to sit at the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two of Simon's friends were 2 rows in front, rolling their eyes at the sound of smacking lips. Vince was kissing the life out of Simon holding his face for support as his hair was being smoothed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them with a blonde bob cut whispered, "Do they...really have to do that here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just let them get on with it." Said another one with brown hair reaching for some popcorn, eyes glued to the screen as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ice Dance Scene</span>
  </em>
  <span> came up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's annoying me. I've got sensitive ears. I'm gonna say something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't do that if I were you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they had already turned around on their seat. "Hey! Lovebirds!" They didn't budge, so she threw a handful of popcorn at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince and Simon pulled away, both panting and Vince looking more annoyed than he did. "D'you mind? Wot's your problem?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon chuckled a little at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you for real? You guys have been sucking each other's lips for quite a bit of the movie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other friend was shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So…? Mind y'own business! Watch the movie, you're spoilin it for people." Vince said this like he did absolutely nothing wrong, eagerness in his voice to carry on, and then as if Simon's lips were the lock to his key, he resumed the kissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Si?" But Simon waved her off as he was rather occupied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spun back around in her seat, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Told ya so-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't!" She held up a hand.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vince gets creative to raise money for a concert.<br/>Howard is feeling down, and Vince can't help but wonder why...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Kisses! 5 pound ya cheeky kiss! Help a kid tryna go to a Stone Roses concert! KIIIIISESSSS!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince had set up a little stall in the school corridor which he made entirely by himself. He used some old planks of wood from the art department, nailed them together with some help from the art teacher, painted 'KISSIN BOOF. £5' in red across the top and called it a day. He managed to get some of the paint on his jeans and his black 'RAMONES' t-shirt, but luckily he missed his leather jacket entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince had originally wanted to sell lemonade, but thought that this would be a bit more fun for people - It was definitely up his street anyway. But when he saw that no one was coming his way, he changed tack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It don't have to be a kiss. I'll settle for a hug."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard walked in Vince's direction wearing an oversized long sleeve top with red and black stripes. He was walking with a slump and he was looking at the floor, holding an apple. Vince's eyes that were lit up like flames, suddenly burnt out like a candle. He didn't like to see his friend looking upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S'rong Oward? You alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard stopped dead in his tracks. "Hmm. Oh. Hiya Vince. Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Howard lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"K then." Vince said unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What you up to?" Howard took a bite out of an apple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince turned around a jar on the table that said 'concert tickits' and stuck his tongue between his teeth raising his eyebrows. "Genius, innit? Raising money for a concert. Gonna be well cool!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard looked up and then blushed, clearing his throat. "A um. A. Um. Kissing Booth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice. Dyed your hair?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Yeah. Red streaks, mix it up a little, haha!" He pointed to his hair with both hands, doing small circular motions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks good." Howard twisted the apple and took another bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fanks!" Then after a little while Vince said, "So you uh. Wanna kiss?" He ran a hand through his hair, letting it flop over one eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard didn't know what to say or what to do, so he just ended up choking a little on his apple, laughing which made Vince laugh too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to, don't worry. Could just gimme a fiver?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll give you a handshake?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G'on then." Vince held out his hand a little disappointed that his friend did not want to kiss him, even a quick one on the lips would have done. Howard shook it firmly and then placed a fiver into his jar. "Cheers Howard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's ok. See ya after lunch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince leant forward on the table as Howard began to walk away. "Where's them shoes you wear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Howard turned on his heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Them shoes, the red ones you always wear? Haven't got em on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I." Howard, once again did not know what to say so just had to think on his feet. He spoke slowly, speeding up at the end. "Wanted. To. Wear different shoes today." Nice one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wot, you finally mixin up ya style now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep that's it, well see you after lunch good luck with the kissing booth and the concert money bye." Howard was out of there like lightning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince chewed his lip and wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Vince!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hi Mel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah fine." He circled his finger on the table and stared at it so his hair was covering his face. "You err wanna kiss? 'M givin em out." Then he looked Melissa in the eyes. "They ain't free though. I got needs." Vince stuck his tongue in the corner of his mouth before bringing his teeth together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melissa twisted her hair around her fingers. "Wouldn't mind." She bit her glossy lips and handed him a fiver, before leaning in to kiss Vince softly on the lips. It was only a quick one but it made them both very happy and very coy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You taste like cherries, Mel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my lip gloss." She hit him on the arm. "Catch ya later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye and thanks!" Vince placed the money in his 'concert tickits' jar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The head teacher walked up to Vince, wearing an all navy blue suit. "Ah, young Vincent!" Vince shivered, he hated that name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S'just Vince, Sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh sorry. Vince. I just wanted to see how you were getting on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um. Quite well Sir, fanks. I got about 10 quid so far." He nodded his head enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's brilliant! It's a slow start, but brilliant none the less. I remember when I was a student."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When life was in black and white." The teacher shot him a look. "Sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened his tie. "Yes. I remember when I was a student I did a booth to go see Bowie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way! You've seen Bowie. Live?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. It was quite a night I can tell you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow! That's amazing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. Well, I'll let you get on Vince."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Mr Beckett. Bye."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince started to think about Simon and why he hadn't heard from him since the night at the cinema and then saw one of his American friends heading his way in a pink dress with matching knee highs, and her hair in a blonde bob cut. She was carrying a textbook. "Vic?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Hey Vince." She looked him up and down, God her voice was nasal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You 'eard from Simon? Wanted to know if he was alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhhhh yeah about that." She walked towards the booth slowly, kicking one leg out before she put it in front of the other each time. "He said that what you did at the movie was a total mistake and...He doesn't wanna talk to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince's mouth was agape. "Fought we were cool." He broke eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh sweetie, obviously not." She pouted and Vince sighed rather upset. "But don't worry, I'm sure there's lots of other people you can kiss. That's what your booth is for right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince had the tip of his tongue on his canine. "'M tryna raise money 'sweetie' not be like you and give out free HJs in the toilet. A gazillion quid if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want a kiss anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince could see that he touched a nerve, as Vic looked taken aback. "I think I'll pass. Heard of cooties?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Eard of carpal tunnel?" Vince turned up the sass. "I'm a big boy Vic, I can handle meself." Vince folded his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last idiot on Earf."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you paid me a million dollars I wouldn't touch those lips. Oh and it's t-i-c-k-</span>
  <em>
    <span>e</span>
  </em>
  <span>-t-s AND b-o-o-</span>
  <em>
    <span>t</span>
  </em>
  <span>-h. Toodles." She did a little wave and practically skipped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicky was not a very nice girl, Vince was beginning to see that now. Although she had seemed nice enough at the cinema. They got on pretty well before the movie started. Plus the cheeky make out sesh with Simon. She was obviously lying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And who has a bob cut with a fringe! It's the fucking 90s</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, Vince didn't have time to think about all of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted - no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know what was up with Howard...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for P.E and what Vince sensed could be right....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was everyone's least favourite lesson of the day. P.E. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the students had their school uniforms on - which were white polo shirts with the school logo of a red lion. The outline was embroidered in gold. As well as this there were; black pumps, shorts/trousers and the option of skirts for the ladies. But Vince went for the skirt because he liked to embrace his weirdness and hated being the same as every other boy in the school. As he was leaving the boys changing room to go outside to the astroturf, he did a double take at the new kid's shoes left on the bench and thought he had seen them somewhere before. Vince squinted, tied his hair back in a ponytail and went outside to join the rest of the class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Righty-oh, everyone run around the track." The P.E teacher's name was Roy Circles and he had a blue Adidas tracksuit complete with white running pumps. His hair was brunette and his eyes were blue. He spoke in quite an authoritative manner and stretched out his 'o' sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sports field was quite a large area of astroturf with two goal posts either side, and around it was a pink running track with thick white lines painted on that curved as you followed it round. All of the students were standing in the middle and Roy was addressing them with his hands on his hips and chest puffed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A porcelain skinned girl with long black hair that came down to her waist and grey eyes, raised her hand. "Mr Circles?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Lizzie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I not do P.E. today, I've got period cramps." Her voice had a deep but dreamy tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher pointed his chin toward his left shoulder with his hands firmly on his hips and his mouth pulled at either side. "Nice try Lizzie, but you had cramps last week and the week before that too. I may not be a woman but I've got a pretty good idea of how they operate. I had a wife."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit. Yeah you must be an expert, my mistake." Lizzie said sarcastically, cocking her hip to one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed it off. "Anyway if it were up to me, we'd all be playing swing ball. But like every other teacher I have to follow the curriculum." He wrapped his hands around a whistle that was hanging around his neck and pointed it in the direction of one of the students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daniel. Means as though you're new here. We'll. Take you through the warm-up we usually do." The teacher blew the whistle and Daniel looked 'ecstatic.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As everyone made their way to the track, Roy explained the instructions of how the warm up ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So. When I shout 'GO' you all start running. Then when I shout 'JUMP' you stop and do star jumps. Proper ones. I don't want you slackin kids. Finally when I say 'STOP' you all cease moving your little legs. Everyone understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Everybody nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Job done. GOOOO!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all began to run around the track. Howard was falling slightly behind as he was not the best runner, oddly enough so was Vince. Lizzie cursed almost the whole way round the track, annoyed that she couldn't sit this lesson out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vince….I feel like I'm gonna die.." Howard said this even though he only just started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...me..too..hoo!" He tried to reply and keep a steady breath at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"JUMP!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Christ." Howard did a star jump that almost winded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glad you're laughing...you'll be hurting soon too." Howard gulped. "You ate a whole cheesecake at lunch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GO!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mini. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cheesecake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon ran up to Vince, opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then just carried on forward. Then Melissa came running up behind them, she looked like a professional jogger. She was one of the sportiest girls in the school. "Come on, you slow pokes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How. Is this so easy for you?" Howard said, almost dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just love a challenge." Melissa said, keeping to a steady jog beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh look some of us can run." Vic came running up behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melissa rolled her eyes and decided to over take her friends. "Whatever. See you at the finish line."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you ever do anything else insteada being a bitch, Vic." Vince tucked some hair back into his ponytail. Howard watched them both, jogging in the middle of them, his eyes darting back and forth like he was engrossed in a tennis match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"JUMP!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicky made a sour face and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Eurgh. I feel all gross. I'm not usually this sweaty." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince smirked, jumping and said, "Really? Well that's not what half the boys in this school say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go fuck yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GO!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. Frequently. And it feels great." Vince put his tongue in the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vic stopped running and got left behind just standing there open mouthed. If she thought that she was going to win at a comeback match with Vince, she was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vicky. I didn't say stop did I? C'mon hup, two, three, get your knees up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince was jogging alongside Howard and whispered. "She can defo do that." Then he stuck his tongue out and wiggled it. Howard bit his lip and snickered. He and Vince laughed a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are….so cheeky...This a regular thing with you two?" Howard asked, starting to flag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince nodded as if it happens all the time, and since the night with Simon at the cinema, it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"STOP!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Thank. God!" Howard bent forward and rested his hands on his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, everyone go grab a drink of water, then it's football time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the boys changing rooms, it was just Howard and Vince. Everyone else had left but these two were always the last two out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'M just going to the loo Oward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Howard was stuffing the last bits of clothing into his bag. He didn't bother folding them, as he was going straight home anyway. "God what a day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince had walked out of the cubicle which was just behind a wall in the changing rooms, but he forgot to flush so turned on his heel thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>silly me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But then he heard another voice that wasn't Howard's so he stood still and listened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's lanky boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-puh-please..don't take anything else from me." Howard put his hands up defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince had his hands on the wall, turning an ear in the direction of them to get a better angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was just gonna say thanks for the shoes." Daniel did an evil laugh as he walked out, "Proper comfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard sighed deeply and as Vince looked around the corner, he saw that his head drooped as he had one hand on his backpack and the other wiped at his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vince." For a tall boy, Howard sounded very small right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince flushed and then turned on the tap, startled. He remembered that's what he was supposed to be doing. "Yeah!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll wait for you outside."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kay!" Vince tried his best to hide the fact he had just seen that happen. He knew that when he saw those shoes by Daniel earlier, that something was up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard got up from the bench and made his way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince was left washing his hands, staring in the mirror. His face went from soft to angry. He was breathing heavily and his hands gripped the sink as the glass fogged up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he were a dragon, there would be fire coming out of his nostrils.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vince sees red</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The school day had only just begun and most of the students were outside on the benches waiting for classes to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince jumped straight off his bike scanned the school and asked, raising his chin. "DAFUCK IS DANIEL!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fuck you talking t-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince marched straight across the school grounds and layed a punch right on Daniel's nose. His face was turning red with anger and his teeth were clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you cr-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU DON'T GETTA TALK YOU WANKER!" Vince punched him again and now he was on the ground swinging punches left, right and centre at the guy. "I. HATE. BULLIES." He threw a punch on every word. Daniel had no chance, his head was being thrown back with every blow he took. Vince was getting so angry that his voice began to crack as his eyes filled up with frustration tears. "Clever people like Oward, write their </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their shoes, you dick!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gerr-off-a-me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel grabbed at Vince's face to try and shove him off, he only ended up clawing his cheek, drawing blood. Vince pinned him to the ground again, screaming this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon. Get him Daniel!" Said a student from the circle that had formed around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What on earth is going on here!?" Mr Beckett made his way through the crowd that was gathering. "Move!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Hey! Break it up you two!" The teacher picked Vince up by his waist causing his legs to dangle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince was talking through gritted teeth, all out of breath. "E'S….E'S 'URTIN….MY FRIEND, SIR…!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince wiggled free from Mr Beckett, ready to kick him in the ribs, his knuckles were covered in blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vince. Daniel. My office. Now!" He reached a hand for Daniel to grab and then nudged him and Vince inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard came running with his hands in his hair. He had been in the toilet and heard some noise coming from outside. "What's happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some chav replied. "Vince just proper kicked the shit outta the new guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vince?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the teacher's office Vince and Daniel were seated on chairs opposite Mr Beckett, who was behind a wooden desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince was trying to steady his breathing while chewing on his bottom lip with his hands in his lap. His white t-shirt was covered in blood and his hair was a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel had his nose pinched with some tissue and was holding his head back, causing Vince to stare at his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vince? Did you do this to Daniel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince shook his head, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Beckett bought his hands up to his head and leaned forward on his desk. "You can't lie to me Vince. It's all over your face, I saw you do it, and. You're bruised."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince placed his bloody, bruised hands behind his head to try and hide them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanna tell me what's going on here, Vince?" The teacher interlocked his fingers in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince glared up at the ceiling, exhaled and pointed with a floppy arm, "'Im."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about him Vince?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S'been bullying my mate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok. And Daniel?" He pushed up his glasses. "Do you have anything to say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince looked at him hatefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." Daniel sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you won't do it again?" Mr Beckett encouraged Daniel to give a better apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't do it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince gave him a side-eye glance. "And you should apologise to Oward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel swallowed and reluctantly said, "I will when I see him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will not tolerate bullying of any kind in my school Daniel. You should know better, especially because you got kicked out of your last one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should get kicked outta this one too." Vince said under his breath, playing with his hair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vince. Quiet." Replied the teacher, bringing a finger to his lips and taking a pen out of a pot to his right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince dropped his gaze. "S'ry Sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok. Both of you," Mr Beckett scribbled on a pink piece of paper and handed one each to Daniel and Vince. "Detention after school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha-why do I get detention as well. That's not fair!" Vince said in a slightly higher voice than usual, taking the paper from Mr Beckett. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you would've come to me about this whole thing Vince instead of choosing violence then maybe you wouldn't have detention too." Vince rolled his eyes. "Both of you get to your classes. I'll see you later. And put on a clean shirt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I've got is me P.E. kit Sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that'll have to do then won't it. You're dismissed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At lunch time, Vince had explained to Howard what had happened with Daniel and how it got him detention. So Howard had decided to wait outside for him, as he didn't want him going home alone and he did fight his bully for him which was really sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard had opened up his book of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Perks of being a Wallflower</span>
  </em>
  <span> and stuck some Miles Davis on his walkman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right outside the classroom that Vince was in, seated on a plastic red chair with his legs crossed one over the other. He faced the clock on the wall opposite him and tapped his leg nervously, Vince had been in there for about 15 minutes and he was wondering when Mr Beckett was going to let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and looked through the small window on the brown wooden door to see Vince sitting there bored, wearing his white polo shirt, balancing a pencil on his top lip. He caught sight of him through the glass and Howard  mouthed "How much longer?" tapping his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince put his hand up and mouthed back "5 more minutes. Kill. Me." Miming choking. Then he laughed a little which made Howard smile wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to pass time, so when he finished his chapter, he tucked a bookmark in between the pages and reached into his backpack to grab his Nintendo Gameboy. It was light grey, had two red buttons towards the right hand side, and a black cross on the left. Howard decided to play a couple of games on this until he heard chairs scraping from inside the classroom, followed by muffled voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his headphones from his ears and Vince was standing in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright Oward?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince and Howard walked down the corridor to head home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sooooo. I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore Oward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vince. That was. In a weird, violent little way. The sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Howard ruffled Vince's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was nothing. No one messes with my best friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah. Got your shoes." Vince stopped walking and threw his backpack off his shoulders. He reached in and took out the red converse that Howard had once owned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard's eyes lit up, as he took them from him stunned. "You're. You're."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I'm amazing. Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel was let out the class a while after Vince and tried to slide his way past to avoid him completely. Vince pretended to throw a punch while still talking to Howard. "Oh actually one more fing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel went running and Vince moved that same hand to scratch the back of his head, sticking his tongue in the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard met his eyes as they walked outside and they both burst out laughing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Howard and Vince play in the forest</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Howard was lying on his back, on his bed with his acoustic guitar spread across his lap. Yesterday had been a good day and he was in good spirits, he smiled in the mirror across from his bed and placed his guitar aside, rolling onto his stomach. Then he reached across to his side table and dialled Vince on his mint green phone, bringing the receiver up to his ear as it rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince leapt up off the bed where he was playing with some toy dinosaurs over to his cherry red phone. "Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Vince!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey Oward! What's up!?" Vince threw himself on his bed and curled the wire around his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard hesitated for a moment. "D'you wanna build a fort in the woods?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it's safe. Haha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it gets dark about 8. Plus some dry spells all weekend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You a weather man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cheeky. C'mon you in or not, little man?" Howard hugged his legs in and chewed at a nail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah wow! Oward I'd love to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll need some sheets right? and some snacks and some music...."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard smiled wider and wider as Vince spoke excitedly of what he was going to bring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quite a chilly day in the forest near to Howard's house. The leaves on the trees were starting to turn brown and orange, and some floated majestically to the ground and rested there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys skipped merrily hand in hand, crunching through the leaves as they went further into the forest. Vince was wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of Siouxsie on it, covered by a black leather jacket and red cowboy boots and matching hat. While Howard went for a more casual look consisting of just a red chequered shirt, blue stone washed jeans and his red converse - that Vince got back for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard had a large black duffel bag with some blankets and equipment draped over his free arm and Vince was carrying a backpack full of what was probably sweeties and chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon. This way!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince looked up at a tree that had a horizontal branch, bit his lip and looked at Howard. "Betcha I could climb that tree better than you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What makes you think I couldn't, little man?" Howard raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well. I'm more agile than you. I'm at one wiv the trees. I'm jungle boy." He banged his chest like Tarzan. He dropped his bag at the base of the tree and held onto two branches that stuck out at either side, sticking his tongue out in full concentration. Then Vince used his upper body strength and pulled himself up onto the next branch up. "See? I'm like Mowgli. Haha!" As he moved to carry on climbing the tree his hat slipped off of his head onto the side of Howard's. Vince grabbed his head. "Oo me 'at!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks better on me don't you think?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It does go with your chequered shirt actually." Vince sat on a branch swinging his legs and held his hands up in front of his eyes like a frame. Then he closed one eye. "Hmmmm. That's well fashionable. Like a grungey cowboy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard placed a hand on his hips then wiggled them. "Yeah? Ow! Coming atcha like a beam like a ray like a laser, like lightning. I'm frightening. Hooowaaayyyo. Grungey Cowboy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince looked at him amused. "Wow. You gonna climb or you gonna do a lil rap?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Sorry. Woah yeah. Get ready for me, cos I'm gonna climb this beast. It won't know what hit it. Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple minutes later, Vince was straddling the horizontal branch he had aimed to get to and looked over at Howard, giggling. "Fink the tree won."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please get me down for the love of God." Howard was upside down holding onto the thick branch for dear life. Fear draped all over his face. The hat now rested in a puddle below them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha. Ok don't worry I'm on me way." He inched closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vince?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can...can we build the fort now. And….never do this ever again as long as we live?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cross me 'eart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Errr. Can't do much I'm afraid Oward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've gotta dangle your feet and jump down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you insane in the membrane?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Look watch like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince swung his legs back and forth, then released his grip from the tree and landed face down on the ground. "Like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh yeah very majestic. Haha. Just like a rock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tarzan 'ad bad days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Actually stay there. I'll have a soft landing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha!? Nooo don-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Vince could say more, he felt a heaviness on his back. Howard let out a "Oof." noise as he came into contact with Vince. "Sorry little man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard got to his feet. "Hey sorry. Come on I'll help ya up." He held out a hand for Vince to grab so he could pull him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'M all covered in mud now. Let's set up the tent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard clasped his hands together. "Ok." Then he dropped to his knees and slid the duffel bag over to him reaching inside. "Here we are. Oh yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wassat?" Vince had discarded his boots completely. He didn't know he would get so muddy so decided to go barefoot for the rest of the time in the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard had a piece of silver wire that he began to untangle as he spoke. "This is what we're gonna hang the blanket over for our fort. It's uh...my Mother's washing line. She won't miss it." He stopped and his eyes went wide. "I hope. Ah well she said I could have it so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok then haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince bought out a big red lollipop from his bag and took the wrapper off, but as he brought it up to his mouth Howard cleared his throat and said "I can't be doin all the hard work Sir. No way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh right sorry." Vince walked over to him and grabbed the wire. "Where should I put this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard pointed. " See those two trees. The one there and over there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna tie one end around each."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kay! This is well exciting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince walked over to the first tree and Howard went to the other end, feeding him the wire. Howard got a glance of Vince's now dirty feet and rolled his eyes smiling as if to say '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Typical. He really is a jungle boy.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting an affirmation that Vince had done his end too, Howard lay one blanket on the ground and draped the other over the wire to form a tent shape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow! I can see it taking shape. How cool is that?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard bought out some small cushions that he'd also stuffed into his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince raised an eyebrow knowingly. "Your Mum's?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut your face." Howard replied quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hehe." Vince laughed cheekily, picked up a stick and started drawing in the mud next to the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Et voila! What you doin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince read out what he had written in the mud. "Howard + Vince's Heven." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw. Nice." Howard didn't have to heart to tell Vince that he spelt the word wrong. He opened the blanket that formed a little entrance to the fort and gestured inside. Vince dropped the stick and crawled in excitedly. "Oh! 'Ang on!" He crawled back out. Howard could hear some rustling from Vince's bag followed by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>zip </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound and something else he couldn't quite make out. The blanket parted and a cheeky little blonde head popped in holding some star shaped fairy lights all tangled up. "Gorra help me untangle em though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince and Howard lay in their own little world for hours surrounded by sweet wrappers and cushions. They stayed in there talking about this and that, Vince telling made up stories of wood dwellers and tiny little mushroom men...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mushroom men?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. The men. That live in the mushrooms. They've got antennas and little pixie ears."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do they do?" Howard asked intrigued, smiling wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They provide all the animals with music they play from leaves that fall from the trees. They curl em up like a tortilla and then blow softly through em."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Sounds magical!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't it though?" Vince nestled into the cushions more and lay on his back, breathing deeply. "Ah this is well nice ain't it Oward?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment with the fairy lights lighting up the little slice of heaven like fireflies in the night sky, Howard saw the claw marks on Vince's left cheek and had never appreciated him more. Those marks. Like victory marks. Howard would have never had the guts to stand up to anyone, let alone a bully and Vince did it for him. Vince. This cheeky blonde kid who could talk for hours about the arctic tundra and the deepest parts of the jungle. Who could be super stylish one minute and then muddy and bloody the next. Howard glanced down at Vince's dark purple knuckles as he was still talking excitedly about creatures of the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had such an imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....and fireflies are just normal flies with little bulbs screwed in the back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You alright? You went for a moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got lost in me stories did ya haha!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm..yeah." Howard looked into those sparkly blue eyes, a few shades brighter than the night sky now covered in stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince smiled up at him and then sat up looking back into Howard's brown eyes. Vince's gaze flickered from his eyes to his lips and assumed that he was about to be kissed. They tilted their heads the same way, but Howard's lip quivered as he inhaled and said. "We should probably be...getting back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Errr. Yeah...yeah. I've er."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got homework to do." Howard rubbed the back of his neck blushing. He could tell Vince was too by the little wash of pink peeking through the mud on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. 'Ome work." Vince laughed nervously popping his cowboy hat back on his head - even though it was wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys collected their belongings and promised they would return to the fort whenever they were free next. Vince carried his red cowboy boots in one hand and Howard decided to join him so removed his shoes and did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked home, it started to rain so they jumped in puddles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fought you said dry spells."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weather man has bad days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince slapped him on the arm and Howard stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Howard and Vince are getting ready for another day at school, The Kissing Booth has its final day, and more Roy Circles!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Howard slept over at Vince's house after building the fort.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Celebrity Skin </span>
  </em>
  <span>by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hole </span>
  </em>
  <span>was playing from Vince's baby pink radio on his side table. The CD was lying face down on the side. The radio had rainbow and unicorn stickers all over it, some of which had been torn slightly over time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard was nodding his head, pouting as he picked up the CD to get a look at the tracklist. "Hole?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Vince replied looking at Howard in the mirror, brushing his blonde hair. "Courtney Love. Ah. They're well cool." Then he hummed along to the catchy chorus of the song vibing with his free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't say I've ever heard of em but. Cool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard looked up at Vince who had now turned to face him, singing into his hairbrush. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>When I wake up in my make up</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon Oward. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'M glad I came here with your pound of flesh…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard decided that if you can't beat em, join em. He picked up a red Jean Claude Jacquetti hair dryer he found lying on Vince's windowsill. He had heard enough of the song to pick up some of the lyrics. He was musically talented that way - so he sang into it with his eyes closed and fist in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Heyyy so glad you could make it!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince threw up the rock n roll hand sign and the boys both danced around the bedroom headbanging together like they were actually rock stars or at a concert together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You wanna part a me? Well I'm not selling cheap."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No I'm not selling cheap!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha!" Howard had never felt so alive. Vince had definitely introduced him to some new music he could play. As the album carried on playing, he ran a hand through his thick black curls and said to a beaming Vince, "That was fun. Oh. D'you have any t-shirts I could borrow for today? I didn't get a chance to get any from home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah of course. Um." Vince proceeded to his wardrobe in the corner of his room and began rummaging through his clothes. "I've got this...but..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince held up a light pink jumper on a plastic black coat hanger. It read 'TOO SASSY FOR YOU' in black writing surrounded by a heart outline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard raised one eyebrow. "Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well. It's one of my oversized ones, but obviously on you it'll just look...normal..sized y'know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince bit his lip and chuckled a little as Howard reluctantly took the offending garment from his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Howard put it on over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem." Vince sang softly to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hit so Hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then began to dress himself for school too. He danced up to a chair by the side of his bed with a pile of clothing thrown on it. Then he picked out a top, smelt it, decided it was ok, and placed it over his head. Howard grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I saw stars...</span>
  </em>
  <span>There we go. Neon pink." A black barbed wire pattern crossed in different directions on the front of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is so bright, it's hurting my eyes, little man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess the jumper's working, sassy pants." Vince threw on his black leather jacket and straightened out the collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard moved his head side to side and stuck his tongue out in a mocking fashion. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince pencilled some eyeliner under both his eyes and then said, "Right. Ready to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Errr. No. In no way am I ready. You used the mirror for about a millennia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So-rry." Vince held up his hands and then went to sit on his bed. "Go ahead, sort yourself out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should think so too." Howard straightened an imaginary tie at the base of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince stuck out his tongue. But then he watched as Howard flipped his hair this way and that. Teasing the thick hair with his fingers to get it to sit right. Vince noticed a little hip wiggle too as he played with his hair, he didn't realise he was sitting there with his tongue in the corner of his mouth, staring directly at his reflection in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His daydream broke like a china plate on the floor as Howard clasped his hands together and said, "Ok ready? We'll have to catch a bus though. Bike's at my house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?..Oh. Bike. Yeah. Bus. I'm. I'm ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool. Don't forget to turn off your CD, it's a good one by the way. Love it!" Howard drummed his fingers on the door frame and ran downstairs. Vince bought his hands up to cover his face and let a chuckle escape before bringing them down. He turned off his CD player, whispered, "wow." and then grabbed his school things and followed shortly after down the stairs. His face as pink as his t-shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard and Vince sat in the empty Science class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the front of the class was a white board and the teachers desk stacked with books and papers. The chairs for the students had tables in front of them and atop, sat some Science equipment; a bunsen burner, glass flask, test tubes in a rack and some chemicals in glass bottles to one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys were on top of the desks, chatting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard got out his pencil case and placed it in front of him. Vince was scratching something into the wood with a black pen. "So what's goin on with you and Simon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that. That was just a brief moment fingy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard looked up from straightening out his stationery. "Oh I'm sorry...I didn't-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah it's ok, we'd been together before and we crossed a line really." Vince wet his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We kinda went to the movie...and didn't watch the movie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Vince hissed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Teens, movie, make out sesh. That old chestnut." Howard replied looking up in a dream like way, talking with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wull, we didn't have any chestnuts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard ruffled Vince's hair, "Never mind, little man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"K then. Well anyway I'll see you later. Got Art." He jumped off the desk and headed for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok catch you later Vince. Oh. Vince?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" He spun on his heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard had wanted to say a million things to him and didn't even know where to begin. Apologise for not saying a proper thank you for beating up his bully for a start? Tell him how you feel?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the..." He pointed to his jumper, "Paint your heart out, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No prob Oward n fanks." He waved him goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little later after school, in the sport's hall Vince had set up The Kissing Booth again, he only needed a couple more fivers and he was there! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LAST CHANCE TO COME N GET SOME KISSES BOYS N GIRLS."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon walked up to the booth and ran a hand at the back of his neck, "Hey Vince. Um can  we talk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Move it or lose it. 'M not givin 'eart to 'earts Simon. 'M givin kisses. So if you ain't got a fiver I don't wanna talk I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't Speak </span>
  </em>
  <span>by </span>
  <em>
    <span>No Doubt </span>
  </em>
  <span>played over the school speakers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…" Simon ran a hand up his over shoulder satchel, blinked fast, scoffed and said, "Ok. Uh. Fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince was chewing on some pink bubblegum and leaning on the table in The Booth with an eyebrow raise - the stance he would use when he didn't like someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon tried to explain himself and why he didn't say anything to Vince himself the day after the cinema sesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Vince raised a hand and placed it on his hip, blowing a big pink bubble and then letting it pop he said, "Fuck off, Si."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon walked away quite shocked at what he had just been told and bolted out the doors of the hall. Vicky came strolling in wearing a pink 'Barbie' jersey and jeans, eating a chocolate bar. "So-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You fuck off aswell!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicky walked straight back out again, then Vince kicked a football that was lying on the ground, "Fuck sake! Fucking hell!" The loudness of his voice and ball hitting the door, echoed in the hall and the P.E teacher came running from the changing rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my word, what's all this then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nuthin Sir." Vince caught the ball under his foot and leant on it, bringing his hands palms up in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothin? Nothin' It sounds like Footloose in 'ere. Anyone would think you're angry dancing." Roy's face settled back into a pained expression when he was done with every sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was just...practicing my football Sir. Was angry when I missed the goal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounded like crockery on the playing field. And as we all know you should never bring crockery onto the playing field."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S'fine Mr Circles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if you're sure Vince. I remember in the war when I had a million troops on my side they had about 3 on the other. Outnumbered. They all got angry and started doing the electric slide! Ohhhhh." Roy started to dance the electric slide. "Left right, left right. No, yes-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't wanna see anymore of this Sir if that's ok." Vince rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing. Sorry. Kids today. Well, good luck with it son." Roy walked out the side door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince looked in his jar and saw that he was at least a fiver short. "Shit." He sighed and then got his walkman out, slid his headphones on and carried on kicking the ball into the goal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Stone Roses' </span>
  </em>
  <span>CD poured into his eardrums like wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had scored a few winning goals and then out of nowhere tears formed in the corners of his eyes, he swiped at them quickly when he thought he heard someone coming. He ran to The Booth and slipped the jar back into his backpack, before kicking the thing apart. His eyes lit up with an idea. He grabbed the football once more, aligned himself opposite The Kissing Booth and kicked the ball straight at the sign on the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard burst through the door and at first Vince didn't see him, but then turned around and said, "OH, HI OWARD." He kicked the ball again more furiously, and the Booth began to break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YUSSSSSS." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Vince."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT'S UP?" He was talking loud because of his music playing. "Sorry." He slipped them down around his neck. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kissing Boof's closed Oward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howad stepped closer, "I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince stopped suddenly and his football echoed and squeaked on the floor of the hall, bouncing like a heartbeat and then speeding up as it settled to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard could hear '</span>
  <em>
    <span>I Wanna Be Adored' </span>
  </em>
  <span>pumping from Vince's headphones and leant down to meet his lips, pulling him in with a hand by the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince thought this kiss was worth way more than a fiver, he pushed Howard to the brick wall and ran his hands through his luscious hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This kiss was electric, new and hot which was a reflection of how the fire burned in the pits of their stomachs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna be adored </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna be adored</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bought their foreheads together when the kiss eventually drew to a close and Vince sniffed, Howard had not realised he had been crying, he wiped at his cheek with his jumper sleeve and Vince closed the gap once more. This time, it was a tighter, more passionate embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You adore me</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short chapter where Vince has a phone call with Melissa - just to break it up a lil really.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"He kissed you!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I know! I was well shocked!" Vince licked his lips, "It was electric."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, Vince. I'm. I don't know what to say." Melissa held her telephone between her ear and shoulder. She went to her vanity mirror to pick up a black nail polish bottle. "Anyway, how's things?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they're not too bad. S'been a pretty chill Sunday to be fair." He looked up searching for words to string together in a sentence about what he was doing. "Errr done a face mask, went shopping….had some sweets y'know. Fings that I do haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds cool." Melissa sat back down on her bed and unscrewed the cap of the bottle and began to paint her toenails. "But I wanna know more about this kiss!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on Mel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don't wanna hear all the horny details</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Remember that? Grease, haha!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me more, tell me more." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Melissa closed her eyes tight and sang in a nasal tone like they do in the film.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gonna be an interesting conversation with you ain't it Mel?" Vince rolled his eyes, smiling.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ending to the story and the epilogue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On Monday Vince, Howard and Melissa were standing in the courtyard of the school building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've finally got enough money for the concert!" Vince flicked his eyes between her and Howard, who was looking down at his feet. So he looked straight in her eyes. "So you...wanna go with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't really like concerts, too crowded. Who needs that noise?" Melissa coiled her hair between her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well anyway guys, I gotta go cos I've got double Maths."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See ya Mel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye Melissa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she turned to walk away, Vince noticed that she was wearing tight jeans, so he looked directly at her arse while his tongue flicked over his top row of teeth. Howard noticed and the tiniest trace of a smile crept across his face. It was very small. He was slightly crushed so he scoffed, which made Vince laugh a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard turned toward Vince. "Did. Did last week mean nothing to you? The..." Howard looked around to see if anyone was listening, then leaned in. "The kiss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh um." Vince looked bashful, and then his eyes followed Simon across the court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unbelievable." Breathed Howard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S'wrong with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't just give kisses out to anyone y'know Vince. It's taken me a long time to even get to that point I -" he cut himself off. "You know what, I'm going inside." He turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why you annoyed? Cos I was looking at Melissa's ar-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not just that Vince."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard placed his hands on his hips and Vince folded his arms across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard looked at the ground rather agitated, then looked up and looked him straight in the eyes. "Maybe you should stop pining for people that don't notice you! That...that don't realise how great you are. I mean, what do you like about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He placed his hands on his chest and was almost shouting now. "What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr thick and thin?!?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince opened his mouth and then closed it again. Howard dragged his top lip through his bottom teeth and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm right in front of you and it's like...you don't even see me!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an expression on Vince's face as if he had just been told off by an adult, then when he was about to ask Howard something, the bell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you, Vince."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince was left standing in the middle of the school ground as the bell rang on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Howard had gone to the fort after school to clear his head, it had been an emotional day to say the least. He bought his Dad's portable, wireless radio and lay himself down in the tent, but as he was crawling into it, barely still there in the mud,</span> <span>he saw </span><em><span>'Howard + Vince's Heven.' </span></em><span>That conjured up many thoughts and words of which he could not express all at once.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warmth?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friendship?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lies?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Invisible?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." He thought. "Invisible, just like the writing nearly is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawled into the tent and put the radio on while he lay on his back and covered his eyes with his hand. He began to shake, he was crying. But he stopped quick because just then, he heard a noise outside the tent, a rustling noise. Surely not a monster of the woods, a bear. Or worse. The Mushroom Men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oward?" Came the softest little voice from South London, sure enough Howard knew who this was. He emerged from the tent to find a soaking wet Vince. God had it been raining? He was covered in sweat and mud and his eyes were red and puffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard got to his feet and said "Yes. I will go to the concert with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he heard Vince say something over the top of him, so asked "I'm sorry, what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like your brown eyes." He moved his wet hair out of his face and gulped hard. "I...you asked me what I like, so I'm telling ya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard raised his eyebrows and moved his tongue to the inside of his cheek, leaning back with folded arms. He gestured for him to go on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like your moustache. Well the..start of your moustache." He laughed small. "I like your hands, your face, your height. Your hair, that's cute." He pointed. "I like that you're not afraid to be your jazz lovin self. I like that you dress like you're in an Indie film." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard snickered at this bringing his fist up to his mouth. Stifling it proved difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like that your idea of a night out is poetry slam, followed by a jazz club." He wiped at his eyes with both hands, removing the rain. Howard raised his eyebrow with a blank expression. Vince continued. "You want more? Ok fine. I liked the kiss, I like your accent, I like your soft lips and how they smile when you're reading a really good book, I like that you spoke to me the first day of primary school when no one else would." He took a breath. "But most of all, I just like you Howard. I...love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you wanted to go to the concert. I raised enough for us both to go, that was the plan from the start. Truth is. I got scared. And you can laugh it up if you wanna, but I was afraid you'd say no cos you're always making up excuses when we get close."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard dragged his hand down his face and squinted. "You mean, the time in the tent where I said I had homework?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you..muddy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince replied cheekily."Tripped over a log and fell into a puddle, I was blinded by love." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard laughed hard at this. "Wow. We. Really need to get our shit together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha. We do." Vince blinked rain out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, by the way. And thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great. And you're welcome." Vince chewed his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard leaned down and as he wiped his chequered shirt sleeves across his cheek, he saw a fresh faced, vulnerable Vince. A Vince who could never look unattractive to him. He'd been through scars, bruises, blood, mud, sweat, tears, and now rain. All for Howard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince looked back up into those beautiful, deep brown eyes and wrapped his arms around Howard's neck, lifting a bent leg behind him and pulling him into a kiss as the radio in the tent crackled out some cheesy 90s song.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EPILOGUE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On that following weekend, Howard and Vince went to The Stone Roses concert together and had a really chilled out time. Vince was vibing all night, leaning on Howard for comfort, while those big Northern paws wrapped around his waist. Howard was singing all of the songs which impressed his boyfriend, as he thought he was only into jazz and blues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed again at the concert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed in quiet classrooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed inside </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Howard + Vince's Heven.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, all it takes is blood, sweat, tears...and rain.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tysm for reading my cute lil baby boosh story.</p><p>You guys are so awesome! </p><p>Love and light! X</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>